Doh Gwang
'Doh Gwang '''was formerly the master of the Pungjin Sect. He was Seneschal Doh's older brother and the father of Doh Gyeol, Doh Gyeom, and Doh Yeon. During his lifetime, he was known as the '''Iron Lion '(철사자 (鐵獅子), Cheolsaja), a title that has since been inherited by Doh Gyeom. Appearance & Personality Doh Gwang was an elderly man at the time of his passing. He had noticeable wrinkles, a strong face, a thick Hollywoodian beard, and thick eyebrows. His hair which had gone completely grey, was tied into a bun on the top and covered with a coronet crown. He also wore a yellow and blue colored robe. Before, only his facial hair, eyebrows and front part of his hair was grey. In his youth, his appearance was the same other than the fact that he had black hair, and only a a thin beard and moustache at the time. He was a righteous man who wouldn't tolerate the Murim Alliance's discrimination of the neutral factions following the fall of the Heavenly Destruction Sect and was courageous enough to stand up to the leaders to stop it. He also loved his children very much as he was willing to forgive Doh Gyeol for the latter's stint as a blood thirsty murderer. He showed a lot of grief when Gyeol was poisoned to death. Image Gallery History Doh Gwang was born fifty years ago to the Doh family who led the Pungjin Sect, a once humbled armed guard service that had amassed great wealth. With the collapse of the Old Murim Alliance after the great war between the masters of the murim and the Asura Blood Sect, a number of small factions that hadn't fought in the war formed a new Murim Alliance to protect their own future interests. This Murim Alliance admitted en masse many factions in their bid to expand rapidly which led to the admittance of the Pungjin Sect when Doh Gwang was only ten years old. In his adulthood, he took up the mantle of Pungjin master. Approximately thirty years before the current timeline, the Heavenly Destroyer and his Heavenly Destruction Sect ventured from their base in the south and began terrorising the murim. Over half of the neutral factions that had joined the Murim Alliance swore loyalty to the Heavenly Destroyer instead of fighting him but in the end, they were annihilated when the Heavenly Destruction Sect self-destructed from internal turmoil. Since then, the Murim Alliance openly discriminated against the neutral factions. After a while, Doh Gwang was unable to endure this discrimination any longer and confronted the leaders of the Murim Alliance, and gave them an ultimatum which demanded them to cease the discrimination or the Pungjin Sect will leave along with the neutral factions. Due to his fearsome reputation and the Murim Alliance's reliance on the Pungjin Sect's funding, open discrimination on the factions was eliminated though both sides still harbored bitterness towards each other. Many years later, when his eldest son Doh Gyeol became a blood thirsty serial killer, Doh Gwang caught him red-handed coming back from one of his killing sprees. Doh Gwang severely punished his son, ending the latter's reign of terror. However, Doh Gyeol was never cured of his madness and sought to kill his father in a sparring match. His youngest son, Doh Gyeom caught wind of this and on the eve of the sparring match, he fatally poisoned Gyeol. Doh Gwang held the body of Gyeol and grieved over the loss of his son.Chapter 53 Before the events of [[Gosu (The Master)|''Gosu (The Master)]], Doh Gwang became ill from an unknown illness and fell unconscious for over a year. Plot Doh Gyeom, the Iron Lion Powers & Abilities Doh Gwang was an immensely powerful gosu in his prime known as the "Iron Lion". He was such a mighty warrior that even the remnants of the Heavenly Destruction Sect trembled in fear of him.Chapter 42 Weapons While never seen fighting in the series, a flashback showed that he wielded a glaive or a similar pole arm. It is presumed that he was incredibly proficient in the Doh Family Spear Style considering his reputation. Quotes * (Learning about Doh Gyeom's condition) "''The body he was born with will put him in greater danger than the opponents he fights...?"Chapter 50 Alternate Translation * Steel Lion, Do Gam (LINE) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Gosu (The Master)